creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Trapper's Worst Nightmare
The Trapper's Worst Nightmare is a creepypasta story about a trapper named Mark who ends up getting gruesomely killed while on the beach with the Beach-Going Crocodiles. The Story Mark Gorman, age 66, has had a pleasure for fishing most of his life. He journeyed to the Island of Monsters to catch mysterious monsters to bring home and show to the scientific community. He finds a monster in the forest and is almost murdered by it, but manages to escape the creature and return to the ocean, where he sees the Octopus. The Octopus grabs him and uses its suction cups to keep him trapped in its clutches, but Mark managed to escape. Before doing so, he takes a picture of the cephalopod from above the surface so he could show the scientists what he found. Mark was accompanied by his trapper, Seamus MacHanner, shortly after he arrived to the island to search for his boss. Mark had previous animosity with Seamus before they started working together, however, meaning that they argued constantly while on the island, and never wanted anything to do with each other again. However, Seamus constantly had nightmares that Mark would die at some point on the island, and this would eventually become true later in the story. Once they travel further into the island, Seamus picked up on a big red flag that appeared in his head all of a sudden; that they were wandering into an area they were not wanted in. Mark reassured him, "nonsense, we'll be fine", and so Seamus reluctantly pressed forward only for the pair to get caught by a monster of a different kind. They manage to escape the beast unscathed, yet the memory would forever haunt them. Mark was nervous to find humor in it, but Seamus found the entire island interesting and unique, begging to be explored. Mark and Seamus later returned to the beach after they were done exploring, only for them to encounter a float of crocodiles on the beach. Mark is pressed to try to negotiate with them, but Seamus warns him that they may try attacking him. Mark does not realize he is in danger and walks forward, only for the lead crocodile Brutus to jump up and pull him down, devouring him alive. Mark's death prompts Seamus to run. The crocodiles notice that Seamus is running for the boat, but Seamus makes it there safely and frantically swims back to the mainland where he lives, the crocodiles bellowing out after him. Seamus never goes back to the island. He actually developed a fear of densely tropical places, and never returned again. Later, an adventurer named Ivan goes to the island with his crew, who are secretly plotting to turn against him. After encountering the Mighty Forest Rex in the jungle and nearly getting eaten alive, they reveal their true colors and ditch Ivan on the island, but also do so out of fear that if they don't, the dinosaur will eat them. Ivan is eventually rescued by his friend, Alex, and the two manage to escape the island unharmed. Category:Stories